Without You
by demonhybrid13
Summary: He promised to come back for her. He lied. So now, she has chosen a new path for herself. But will he be able to come back and help her before she looses herself? Will she be able to take on the secret he has from her?


**Okay so here are some pointers to the story, yes Cross Academy is still in effect. Though the night class doesn't exist.. I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or not. It all depends on the responses I get from you guys ^.^**

**Umm….I don't own any of the VK characters T^T**

**The story line is someone jumbled up from the actual anime/manga. Some things may be the same as it, some may not.**

**Oh! Yuuki is older than Zero. Seeing as her age changed in the anime/manga when she was turned human.**

**So….I put their ages maybe, in the humans eyes as:**

**Kaname - 20**

**Yuuki - 18**

**Zero - 17**

**These are just the main, most important characters of course. The rest, being Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Hanabusa, Rima, and Ichijou can be any age you want. Let the age limitations be reasonable please~ For I don't know whether I want to keep this rated T or not.**

**So Kaname had visited Yuuki sense he left her at Cross Kaien's house in the anime/manga. And he was still with her till she was 15 in the anime. But I've decided to change it a bit. Kaname "abandoned" Yuuki (As she puts it) at the age of 16 and promises to visit her, but 2 years pass and he doesn't show.**

**So here we go~~ xD**

* * *

><p>Shadows cast along the dark and dirty alley. A few drooped boxes and trash bins in view.<p>

The slim figure standing in the alley smirked, revealing fanged tooth.

Setting her hands into her pristine white faux furred jacket. She waited as two people came into view.

"Heh, please, that fucker had it coming." the man scoffed

"You didn't have to go so far as to taking out your damn pocket knife you idiot. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have had the cops on our asses!" The woman slapped him in the back of the head.

"Why I oughta~-" He growled, but out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the figure of a woman standing into the depths of the alley.

"Helloooo~" his eyes widened at the sight.

"What?" The woman scorned

"Look at that," he pointed at the lonely woman, "hey pretty lady, looking for a good time."

The woman still held on her wide grin, it grew more, if possible.

"Why yes…," she slowly stepped out, one by one, the clicking of her heeled boots echoed in the vast space, "are you willing to offer?"

The man grinned like a sly cat, "Don't mind if I do!"

"Hold it!," the woman with the man growled, grabbing onto the back of the mans collar, and turned to face the woman, "who are you?"

The woman chuckled, moving a strand casually from her face, "Me,?…," she continued to walk closer towards the two, "I am no one you should worry about."

"You heard her," the man exclaimed, "now don't get in the way of me getting laid. So beat it, bitch!"

The woman gasped and glared, "Fuck you then!" she stomped off.

And once the woman didn't feel the other woman's presence, she rolled her tongue over her teeth.

"Come here~" she purred, motioning to the man with her index finger.

The man giggled to himself. Thinking himself lucky.

The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Got you"

"Wha~?" The man widened his eyes as he felt two punctures impale into his neck

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!"

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~Cross Academy~~~~~~~<p>

"Kaname-kun, this is serious. She didn't feel anything towards attacking that man." The blonde chairman from Cross academy exclaimed, running a hand through his crazed tresses.

"**Who allowed her to leave the premises?" **The bored tone of the pureblood sounded

"No one. That is it. Yuuki has become…inconsiderate, she doesn't listen to a word I say. Kaname, it's been two years sense you've come to see her. She's loosing herself!" he whispered furiously, trying to not caution the female pureblood who had returned with him five minutes ago.

"**Why was I not informed?"**

"I've been trying to contact you. But Ichio doesn't seem to have me in his favor….," Kaien sighed, "I don't know what to do with her, she retaliates me when ever she can. She disappears at night. The only reason I know of this situation is because I got lucky enough to spot her leaving the house."

"…**I will be there shortly."**

* * *

><p>Yuuki grinned, letting out a satisfying laugh.<p>

Dangling a rose from above her head, as she laid herself out on the lounge chair in front of the pool, soaking in the sun.

Though she shouldn't.

"I knew he would call you." she threw the rose without a care, sitting herself up and standing.

Revealing to the man in front of her, her two piece black bathing suit.

The man stared expressionless at her.

She pouted, "Now come on, Kaname-Onii-sama. That's not nice."

"Kaien has informed me of your…..mishaps."

She scoffed, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "You don't come see me for two years and when Kaien finally calls you, you come."

Yuuki walked around the pool lounge chair and made her way towards the pool.

"You've changed Yuuki." He watched the vixen, not moving from his spot.

She turned her head in his direction while bending down to touch the cool water. Grinning sadistically at her older brother, "and….what's wrong with a little change?"

"I made an error in leaving you here."

She glared, standing herself up right, "No. You made a error in abandoning me. Period." she made a move to walk around him, but he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"We need to talk."

"_**We**_ don't need to do anything, so you can go back and do what you have been doing so far," she tried retching her arm out of his grasp, but it was no use, "neglecting me!"

He continued to look at her. Almost as if he were staring into her soul.

And she returned the favor while looking blankly at him.

Kaname glared, clearly not enjoying what he was seeing.

"Uuuu…..," she smirked, "I've finally gotten my onii-sama angry at me."

He sighed, releasing his hold on her arm, but wrapping his around a round her waist, possessively.

"Why did you kill that man?" he asked, grabbing her short while silk obi and setting it on her shoulders.

"I wanted to feed, isn't that reason enough?" she replied innocently

"You've become spoiled in our nature." he retorted

"I've become what I've wanted to become."

Kaname looked down at her, for the first time sense he arrived here, he showed sadness.

She, though feeling it, shut her eyes tightly and turned her head the opposite direction.

"You enjoyed killing him." he looked onward, tightening his grip on her waist.

"I did"

His jaw clenched, and before she knew it, her back was against a tree, with him surrounding her.

Kaname set both of his hands on either side of her head, staring intently down at his little sister.

"Why…"

She slumped herself, suddenly not having the energy to argue.

"Because…it gave me…..a new feeling,"

He narrowed his eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"the last time you came here, you promised you would be back to visit me the next month," she stiffled a sob, "and you didn't show…..so I waited and waited, eventually, the two years passed," she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "and you still didn't come! I was lonely, feeling sad and dejected by the only family I had! By the only man I loved!"

He closed his eyes, leaning himself forward so that their foreheads touched.

"I eventually became detached with who I use to be. The young, innocent Yuuki. I didn't want to be her anymore, not if you were ignoring me-"

"I _**wasn't**_ ignoring you.""But you still didn't come to reassure me of that!" she continued to weep, hugged her arms around herself, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"I thought that you had grown tired of me. So I began to do whatever I wanted, ignoring the chairman, going out late. Doing things…sadistic cruel things to humans without a second glance-without a second emotion! I didn't care for them, I didn't care if they had a family! I just wanted their blood because I became greedy." she slid herself down slowly, clutching her head, still crying, "I turned into what I thought a pureblood should be. Someone that wouldn't let themselves be trampled over, someone that wouldn't waver their emotions over stupid little things"

"They are not stupid," he bent down, reaching to grasp her chin. Bringing her lips to his.

Her eyes widened, but made no move to pull away. In fact, she encouraged it by wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

She had missed him so much.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, bringing her up as close to him as possible. Yuuki's warm skin bringing out a new sensation in him.

Yuuki needed her fingers into his hair, still not wanting to pull away from him.

She traced her tongue over the rim of his fangs, savoring how sharp and gentle they can be. And she continued crying, but they didn't once parted.

Once they did, she caressed his face with both her hands, staring at him sadly, "Why didn't you come visit me?….."

He sighed, closing his eyes and opening them once again, "The council with Ichio isn't a very easy feat to release myself from."

"So what? They keep you with them every day? You couldn't have at least called me, sent me a letter. _**Anything**_!" she backed away from his embrace

He continued to look sadly and guilty at her.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why are you staring at me like that? You've had that look sense you've gotten here." she retreated herself against the tree once again.

Then came a chuckle from behind them.

They both turned to look at the intruding voice.

Kaname glared, clutching his hand into a fist, "It would be most wise if you were to leave, Kiryuu"

"So it seems your faithful prince has yet to tell you the wonderful news." The silver haired man grinned, placing his hands into the pocket's of his school uniform.

"What are you talking about Zero?" Yuuki looked at her childhood…..friend?

"Do not stick your nose where it doesn't belong level E!" Kaname turned, glaring even more furiously at the younger man.

Zero glared right back, "So you plan on deceiving your **_sister_**? Till when, huh? Till you've walked down that isle or when your on your honeymoon?"

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling underneath them, cracking and distorting in Zero's path.

But it was blocked.

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction, turning around to the woman he cared most about.

"So that was it…" she hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yuuki…" he made a move towards her, but she snapped her head back up.

"Who are you marring!" she glared, tears continuously cascading down her cheeks.

"Oh I'm sure you'd love to hear who it is" Zero smirked

"You!," she turned to Zero, "leave!, I'm speaking to him, I'll talk to you later!"

He tsk'ed and left.

She turned her attention back to the man she called her brother, and the one who held her heart.

"Who!"

"It is a platonic marriage, Yuuki." He explained, looking straight at her eyes.

"That's not what I asked!" she ground her hands into the bark of the tree, feeling her anger swerving even more.

Kaname straightened his suit before replying, "Sara"

Her eyes widened, "Your…marrying one of the Shirabuki's!"

"It is unavoidable."

She chuckled, "Unavoidable…..," she shook her head, looking up at Kaname, "you belong to me!"

His features softened, he reached out to caress her face

"You are supposed to marry me!" she continued crying.

"Yes. But under the circumstances that I refuse to have you anywhere near the vampire society. You were not chosen as a candidate." he replied calmly

"So what? Your going to marry her!" she pulled herself back away from him again, her body flat against the tree

He took in a deep breath, "Yuuki, I have said it is unavoidable."

"Then if it truly is unavoidable. Don't come back to me," he looked at her in surprise, "because I will not see the man I love with another woman, no matter if it's for political reasons. You were supposed to be mine! But as you've said, you have no choice. Then I've made my own. Leave and don't come back," she turned to walk away from him, "consider yourself the last Kuran. Because I will not take part in being the 'Lost Kuran Princess'"

"Do not leave me Yuuki.." He turned his head in her direction

"You left me…..a long time ago Kaname, it's about time I sever my ties with you as well. Your…future bride wouldn't like us seeing each other."

"I could care less what she has to think."

"Then think of this as a favor for me, forget anything that has to do with me. Because as I said before, you are the ONLY child of the Kuran Juuri and Haruka."

Then suddenly, he was right behind her. His breath hitting her ear, arms encased in his hands. And his warmth up against her body.

"Do not make such rash decisions, my dear"

"You made one yourself, without thinking of me."

"I thought of you every moment of my life. I have never once forgotten about you." he clutched his hands tighter around her arms.

She sighed and leaned into him, "Then begin to do so."

He smirked, "You say that, yet your body tells me different."

"And you know why" she nuzzled her head into his neck, bringing her right hand up to caress his neck.

Kaname wrapped one of his arms tight around her stomach, burying his nose into her dark tresses.

"If you can't be mine forever, then be mine tonight." she gave his neck a slight peck.

"Yuuki" he gave a light warning.

"At least….give me the satisfaction of being able to be something of yours." she whispered

"You would lower yourself to have me for one night? I will not allow it."

"Then you reject me?" she lowered her face, her hand still against his neck.

"No. But I don't want you to think yourself as someone who isn't worthy to have me forever." he nuzzled himself into her neck, breathing in the aroma that came most precious to him.

"I don't care…," she turned in his arms, "let me have…at least this Kaname-Onii-sama"

Tracing butterfly kisses from his neck, up his jaw, to the corner of his lips.

"You try to seduce me in such a way, Yuuki" he seemed amused.

She smiled, placing both of her hands on his face, leaning up to him. Keeping only an inch of separation between their lips, "Onegai…"

And the way she said that one word, did him in. Before they knew it, they were no longer outside. But inside her room.

Kisses were going everywhere. From their necks, collarbones, shoulders, jaws, and lips.

He placed her on the bed, situating himself on top of her. Continuously kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him down against her. And she let out a low mewl. Arching her body closer to his.

His eyes glowed with a fiery crimson passion.

She looked right being in his grasp, underneath him quivering like this.

Kaname slowly began removing her obi, tracing his lips over the revealed skin.

She bit her lip, letting out a small moan.

"Yuuki…." he breathed out, laying his head on top of her very well developed breasts.

"What?" she giggled

He looked up at her, compassion, softness, and love showing in his features, "You've grown beautifully."

She continued to laugh, "So you've just noticed."

He smiled slightly, in fact. He just had.

Yuuki stopped laughing, noticing his crest fallen face. "Kaname….don't be sad…." she sat herself up, making him situate himself on his knees.

She pushed him back lightly, straddling his hips, and leaning her body against his chest.

"I've only been gone for two years…yet you've grown up so much." he sighed, running his hand through her hair.

"Everyone has to grow up Onii-sama. You've grown up…tremendously" she grinned

He chuckled, "You little vixen."

She also sighed, "Yes, so sad that I'm a vampire….yet I'm so tiny! Why?"

That got a laugh out of him. A laugh that only SHE can bring out in him. He would never show this side of him where he was staying at. Kaname can never show weakness. But when he's with her. He is a different person. A caring person that loves his sister with everything he has.

"I love you being…," he looked down at her body amusedly, "petite"

"Oh? And why is that?" she grinned

"Because," he lifted her up with one arm, her legs still placed firmly around his waist, "you fit right into my arms."

She giggled, leaning her face up to kiss his lips.

To which he complied

"I love you Kaname….don't forget that." she looked sadly at him.

"I will never forget." he looked at her seriously

Yuuki slithered her hands into his coat, slowly sliding it down his arms.

"Then make love to me…."

* * *

><p>"Yuuki….forgive me, but I had to warn him." Kaien looked sadly at his adoptive daughter.<p>

She only smiled, "It's fine," Yuuki looked up at the man that was snuggled into her side, "I'm glad you did."

To that, the chairman looked dumbfounded.

"Do not worry yourself, Chairman." Kaname gave the older male a small smile of reassurance.

The chairman nodded, a huge smile coming onto his face.

"So you two made up!"

Yuuki cleared her throat, burying her face into Kaname's chest.

Kaname caressed her head, smiling down gently at her, "Yes."

"That's great!, now, who wants some hot coco'?" Kaien clapped.

"No, thank you" Kaname said politely

"Aww, Kaname-kun, don't be so formal with me" The chairman pouted, almost in tears.

Yuuki looked at the older man in wonder, he puts women that can go from calm to bitchy in 2.5 seconds to shame.

She giggled at her thoughts, arousing Kaname's interest.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, almost asking as if what was so funny.

Yuuki shook her head, still smiling widely, burying her head once again into the chest of her lover.

"Hmph, fine, I'll get my own coco'" Kaien stomped childishly towards the kitchen.

"I'm beginning to wonder whether I left you with an adult while I was gone." Kaname looked at Kaien's retreating back.

"He's harmless" Yuuki said, sitting herself up right. Her attitude turning somber.

"What is the matter, love?" Kaname leaned himself around her, raising her chin with his finger.

"It's almost time for you to leave" she looked at him with sad eyes

He sighed, bringing her into his arms again, "Forgive me."

She shook her head, trying to keep the tears in, "Don't worry."

Kaname tightened his hold around his princess, not willing himself to go either.

And in the corner of his peripheral vision, he spotted the chairman who also had a sad expression on his face. The male retreated back to the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

"What I said earlier…..I meant it, Onii-sama" she sniffled

His eyes narrowed, not really understanding her meaning.

"After you get married….don't come looking for me."

Kaname released her, "Why would I do something as ridiculous as that?"

"Because it'd be easier that way."

"How do you come up with these..._**conclusions**_" he stood up, walking towards the window, moving the curtain aside.

"It's the truth Kaname, it'd save you and I, especially a lot of heartache. Plus, I can't guarantee that if I see your 'queen' she'd be safe from my grasp"

He turned back to her, debating if whether what she said was true.

"Two years have past Kaname, that's not long for us. But it was enough to change who I am. And trust me when I say this that I will have no qualms on killing Sara. I won't hold any regret in spilling her blood. Nor will I be afraid of the council."

"….you have become reckless." he muttered

"That may be. But it's the way I am." she turned her attention away from the other vampire and stared at a plastic plant they had in the doorway

"That is not who you are." he replied firmly

"You expect me to be this 'gentle princess' that my name concludes to, right?," she stood up, bringing back her long her behind her, "well I'm not."

"I will not allow you to live so dangerously, Yuuki. I brought you here to have a normal life. I knew you'd be safe here."

She scoffed, "Normal. How am I normal? I feed on blood and kill carelessly. How is that normal."

The room stayed quiet for a moment, before Kaname made his way over to Yuuki and hugged her to him.

"Promise me that you will never come back, Kaname."

He squeezed her for a moment, kissing her lips one last time, before walking towards the door, "I will do no such thing."

Then he was gone.

She slumped her form and sighed

She should have known better.

* * *

><p>Well, here it is! xD tell me how i did. I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied enough to keep it as a one-shot. So. Give me your advise, should I continue it, or keep it here? Review please~<p> 


End file.
